


Muddy

by Iconic_Name_I_Hope



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (all media types)
Genre: Fluffy ig, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_Name_I_Hope/pseuds/Iconic_Name_I_Hope
Summary: Just a little first kiss fluff igIt’s from 2016 so cringe I suppose
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Muddy

They were covered in sweat and mud and other things that Echo didn’t care to ponder on, sitting next to a stinking swamp and watching the insects fly lazily over the surface of the murky water. Fives had shed his armor and lay next to him across a stretch of springy grass and moss. It appeared to Echo that he was trying to sleep. 

“Glad we made it through this one,” Echo said quietly, throwing his pack off his shoulders and digging through it for something to eat. 

“Ey, you aren’t done with me quite yet,” Fives responded, a huge smirk plastered on his face. 

“I hope I don’t have to be any time soon. You’re my favorite, you know.” Echo laughed and his hand closed around a ration bar. He silently thanked all that was holy. The trek back to camp was a long one, and he didn’t want to leave this quiet, secluded spot quite yet. 

“You got me real worried with that stupid stunt you pulled,” Echo added, a hint of anger touching his voice. “I thought I’d have to finish up all on my own.”

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen. Mission first, die later,” Fives said, sitting up and opening his eyes. 

Echo stated at the ration bar in his hands, puzzling over the thoughts rushing through his mind. He couldn’t do it, could he? This single Most Important Thing That has bothered him for so long, maybe even since Rishi or Kamino the second time, when he was so convinced he was going to lose Fives that it felt like someone was reaching clawed fingers into his chest and pulling his heart out. 

He couldn’t do it, he didn’t think, because Echo believed he was wrong. He wasn’t sure Fives felt the same. 

“Fives, c’mere,” he said softly. The other clone scooted across the grass towards him, bringing along his helmet, just in case something were to happen. 

“What’s on your mind?” Fives asked him, one of his dark eyebrows rising and wrinkling his forehead. 

“I can’t tell you,” Echo said, moving his posture a bit until their shoulders brushed one another. “But I think I can show you?” 

Fives looked confused, and for good reason. “You didn’t get hurt, did you? You know you’ve gotta tell Kix. It isn’t pleasant, but I can’t lose you.” 

“I’m not hurt, I promise.” Echo set the ration bar on the ground, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Fives’.

“Then what’s the matter? You’re not usually this quiet when we’re alone.” 

Echo sidled closer and closer, until he was right up in Fives’ person space. “Don’t freak out,” he said quietly, and then he closed the gap between their lips. 

Fives froze for a moment, and Echo nearly pulled away, but then the other clone’s arms were around him, yanking him closer until he was practically sprawled on top of Fives. 

“It’s about damn time,” Fives said when they broke the kiss. 

“What do you mean?” Echo puzzled from his position on Fives’ chest. 

“You’re smart as a whip, but you act like a real idiot sometimes. I’ve been dropping hints like crazy!” Fives laughed. 

“I thought you didn’t think of me that way!” Echo exclaimed. 

“Sometimes I think it’s better to not think, cyare,” Fives grinned. 

Echo smiled down at him and then pushed himself up. “Eat,” he said, and he broke the ration bar in half.


End file.
